A Thespian's Life
Dialogue |-|Bonded to Rex= Introduction Option 1 (Mikhail +1000 Trust) Option 2 (Mikhail +900 Trust) |-|Bonded to Nia= Introduction Option 1 (Mikhail +1000 Trust) Option 2 (Mikhail +900 Trust) |-|Bonded to Mòrag= Introduction Mikhail :"Hey, baby. You're looking good. That smile's worth a million G." Cute girl :"What? Are you talking to me? What a creep..." Mikhail :"Aw, don't be like that... Although, I kinds dig it when you call me names..." Cute girl :"Leave me alone!" Patroka :"...Ugh. You heard the lady. Cut it out, Mik." Mikhail :"What, Patroka? Why you gotta butt in on my moment of sweet bliss?" Patroka :"Sweet? Oh please. She looked ready to barf." Mikhail :"You sweet, naive girl. She was just playing hard to get! Girls are cute like that." Patroka :"There's no helping your sick brain any more, is there. Did you come all this way just to bother innocent women?" Mikhail :"But of course. What about it? I've heard this stone is popular with the ladies." Patroka :"Ohhhhhh boy..." Mikhail :"Now, listen. This is an important part of my quest for self-improvement." Patroka :"This? So you're improving yourself to be an even bigger perv." Mikhail :"No no no, Patroka. You know what makes a good man? A little attention from a good woman, that's what." Patroka :"Those ones aren't even giving you the time of day, though." Mikhail :"Urk... C'mon, Driver, back me up here! You think I'm a good man, right?" Option 1 (Mikhail +1000 Trust) Mòrag :"I think you're just fine." Mikhail :"See? Some people get it! In fact, you've just won my heart. Let's get married, you and me!" Patroka :"You really will just take about anyone, huh?" Mikhail :"That was a joke. Relax. Seriously though, having a partner makes all the difference, doesn't it? I mean, look at Rex - he was just a salvager, but now? Why, he's the Aegis's Driver!" Patroka :"That's an extreme example... But yeah, maybe you're not wrong." Mikhail :"Right?! For us Blades, I think it's important to branch out. Just being buddy-buddy with our Drivers can only get us so far. There's plenty of areas where you can only grow through contact with others, don't you think?" Patroka :"Sure, I guess..." Mikhail :"I'm so glad we've reached an understanding, Patroka!" Patroka :"...Uh-huh." Mikhail :"...Uhh?" Patroka :"But, uh..." Mikhail :"Yeah?" Patroka :"What's that got to do with you bein' a perv?" Mikhail :"Ugh, she worked it out?!" Patroka :"I'm so done with you!" Mòrag :"They get along so well..." Option 2 (Mikhail +900 Trust) Mòrag :"I think not." Mikhail :"What?!" Patroka :"Saw it coming." Mikhail :"Driver...my Driver! I trusted you, and yet you repay me with heartless words and wound my soul. Patroka, let me seek comfort in your tender embrace!" Patroka :"Like hell!" Mikhail :"Don't you reject me too! You're basically the only one I have left here." Patroka :"I told you to piss off!" Mikhail :"Don't be so stubborn!" Patroka :"Who's being stubborn?!" Mikhail :"I see. You still think I'm joking, huh? Well now... To prove how serious I am... I will do anything you ask of me! If you tell me not to pester other girls, I won't... And if you tell me to learn to eat sour pickled plums, well, I'll surely try. Come on, say it. Anything at all! My seriousness is on the line." Patroka :"...All right. Smash your Core Crystal up then, would you?" Mikhail :"So harsh!" Patroka :"I thought you said you'd do anything?" Mikhail :"Uh, I... That's a very...literal reading..." Patroka :"Oh, and here I though you were serious about me." Mikhail :"...I... I'm sorry. I may have taken it too far." Patroka :"So you admit you were toying with me... As punishment, you will be the party packhorse! That should give you time for self-improvement." Mikhail :"C'mon, Patroka... Pleeeeeaseee..." |-|Bonded to Zeke= Introduction Option 1 (Mikhail +1000 Trust) Option 2 (Mikhail +900 Trust)